kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
UNESCO
250px|thumb|right|Flamuri i UNESCO-s United Nations Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization (UNESCO) e përkëthyer si ( Organizata arsimore,shkencore dhe kulturore e kombeve të bashkuara) është një agjenci e specializuar e Kombeve të Bashkuara themeluar më 16 nëntor 1945. Qëllimi i kësaj organizate është i deklaruar , për të kontribuar në paqe dhe sigurin, duke nxitur bashkëpunimin ndërkombëtare përmes arsimit, shkencës, dhe kulturë në mënyrë të mëtejshme universale respektimin e drejtësisë, ligjet e shtetit dhe të drejtat e njeriut , dhe lirinë themelore të shpallura në kartën e OKB-së UNESCO Constitution .Është trashëgimtare e Lidhjes së Kombeve 'Komisioni Ndërkombëtar për Bashkëpunimin Intelektual. UNESKO ka 193 Shtete anëtare dhe gjashtë antarë të tjera ( mysafire ) http://portal.unesco.org/en/ev.php-URL_ID=3328&URL_DO=DO_TOPIC&URL_SECTION=201.html . Organizata është e ka bazën në Paris, me mbi 50 zyra në terren dhe shumë institucione të specializuara dhe qendra në të gjithë botën. Pjesa më e madhe e zyrave janë në terren "grumbull" zyra që mbulojnë tre ose më shumë vende; ka edhe zyra rajonale dhe kombëtare. UNESKO ndjek objektivat e saj nëpërmjet 5 programeve të mëdha : arsim, shkenca natyrore , sociale dhe shkenca njeriut , kulturës, dhe e komunikimit dhe informacionit. Projekte të sponsorizuar nga UNESKO përfshijnë degët letrare, teknike, dhe programe të trajnimit të mësuesve; programet ndërkombëtare shkenore; promovimin e pavarur të medias dhe lirinë e shtypit; projekteve rajonale dhe kulturore historike, avancimin e kulturës; marrëveshjet e bashkëpunimit ndërkombëtar për të siguruar në botë trashëgimin kulturore dhe trashëgimia natyrore (Trashëgimisë Botërore Site) dhe për të ruajtur të drejtat e njeriut, dhe përpjekjet për të lidhur gjithë botën dixhital. Struktura Aktiviteti Shtetet anëtare Në tetor 2007, UNESCO akuza 193 Shtetet Anëtare dhe gjashtë Associate Members. *Afganistan 4 Maj 1948 * Shqipëria 16 tetor 1958 * Algjeri 15 tetor 1962 *Andorra 20 tetor 1993 *Angola 11 mars 1977 * Antigua e Barbuda 15 korrik 1982 * Argjentinë 15 shtator 1948 *Armeni 9 qershor 1992 * Australi 4 nëntor 1946 * Austria 13 gusht 1948 *Azerbajxhan 3 qershor 1992 *Bahamas 23 prill 1981 * Bahreini 18 janar 1972 * Bangladeshi 27 tetor 1972 * Barbados 24 tetor 1968 * Bjellorusi 12 Maj 1954 * Belgjikë 29 nëntor 1946 * Belize 10 Maj 1982 * Benin 18 tetor 1960 *Butani 13 prill 1982 * Bolivi 13 nëntor 1946 *Bosnja dhe Hercegovina 2 qershor 1993 * Botsuana 16. Janar 1980 * Brazil 4 nëntor 1946 * Brunei Darussalam 17 mars 2005 * Bullgaria 17 Maj 1956 * Burkina Faso 14 nëntor 1960 * Burundi 16 nëntor 1962 * Kamboxhia 3 korrik 1951 * Kamerun 11 nëntor 1960 * Kanada 4 nëntor 1946 * Kepi Verde 15 shkurt 1978 * Republika Qendrore e Afrikës 11 nëntor 1960 * Çadi 19 dhjetor 1960 *Kili 7 korrik 1953 * Kinë 4 nëntor 1946 *Kolumbi 31 tetor 1947 * Komore 22 mars 1977 * Kongos 24 tetor 1960 * Cook Islands 25 tetor 1989 * Kosta Rika 19 Maj 1950 * Kote d'Ivoire 27 tetor 1960 * Kroaci 1 qershor 1992 * Kuba 29 gusht 1947 * Qipro 6 shkurt 1961 * Republika Çeke 22 shkurt 1993 * Republika Popullore Demokratike e Koresë 18 tetor 1974 * Republika Demokratike e Kongos 25 nëntor 1960 *Danimarkë 4 nëntor 1946 * Xhibuti 31 gusht 1989 * Dominica 9 janar 1979 *Republika Dominikane 4 nëntor 1946 * Ekuador 22 janar 1947 * Egjipt 4 nëntor 1946 * El Salvador 28. Prill 1948 * Guinea Ekuatoriale 29 nëntor 1979 *Eritrea 2 shtator 1993 * Estoni 14 tetor 1991 * Etiopi 1 korrik 1955 *Fixhi 14 korrik 1983 * Finlandë 10 tetor 1956 * Francë 4 nëntor 1946 *Gabon 16 nëntor 1960 * Gambia 1 gusht 1973 *Gjeorgjia 7 tetor 1992 *Gjermani 11 korrik 1951 *Gana 11 prill 1958 *Greqi 4 nëntor 1946 * Grenada 17 shkurt 1975 *Guatemala 2 janar 1950 * Guinea 2 shkurt 1960 *Guinea-Bissau 1 nëntor 1974 * Guajana 21 mars 1967 *Haiti 18 nëntor 1946 * Honduras 16 dhjetor 1947 * 14 shtator 1948 Hungari * Islandë 8 qershor 1964 * Indi 4 nëntor 1946 * Indonezi 27 Maj 1950 * Iran (Republika islamike) 6 shtator 1948 * Irak 21 tetor 1948 *Irlanda 3 tetor 1961 * Izrael 16 shtator 1949 *Italia 27 janar 1948 * Xhamajka 7 nëntor 1962 * Japan 2 korrik 1951 * Jordani 14. Qershor 1950 * Kazakistan 22 Maj 1992 * Kenia 7 prill 1964 * Qiribati 24 tetor 1989 * Kuvajt 18 nëntor 1960 * Kirgistan 2 qershor 1992 * Lao Republika Demokratike Popullore e 9 korrik 1951 *Letonia 14 tetor 1991 * Liban 4 nëntor 1946 * Lesoto 29 shtator 1967 * Liberi 6 mars 1947 *Libian Arab Jamahiriya 27 qershor 1953 * Lituani 7 tetor 1991 * Luksemburg 27 tetor 1947 * Madagaskar 10 nëntor 1960 * Malavi 27 tetor 1964 * Malajzi 16 qershor 1958 * Maldive 18 korrik 1980 * Mali 7 nëntor 1960 * Malta 10 shkurt 1965 * Ishujt Marshall 30 qershor 1995 * Mauritaninë 10 janar 1962 * Mauritius 25 tetor 1968 *Meksikë 4 nëntor 1946 * Mikronezisë (shtet federat i) 19 tetor 1999 * Monako 6 korrik 1949 * Mongolia 1 nëntor 1962 *Maroku 7 nëntor 1956 * Mali i Zi 1 mars 2007 *Mozambik 11 tetor 1976 * Mianmar 27 qershor 1949 * Namibi 2 nëntor 1978 * Nauru 17 tetor 1996 * Nepali 1 Maj 1953 *Hollandë 1. Janar 1947 *Zelanda e Re 4 nëntor 1946 * Nikaragua 22 shkurt 1952 * Nigerit 10 nëntor 1960 *Nigeri 14 nëntor 1960 * Niue 26 tetor 1993 * Norvegjia 4 nëntor 1946 * Oman 10 shkurt 1972 * Pakistan 14 shtator 1949 * Palau 20 shtator 1999 * Panama 10 janar 1950 * Papua New Guinea 4 tetor 1976 *Paraguaj 20 qershor 1955 * Peru 21 nëntor 1946 * Filipinet 21 nëntor 1946 *Poloni 6 nëntor 1946 * Portugali (1) 11 shtator 1974 * Katar 27 janar 1972 * Republika e Koresë 14 qershor 1950 *Republika e Maqedonisë 28 qershor 1993 * Republika e Moldavisë 27 Maj 1992 *Rumani 27 korrik 1956 * Federata Ruse 21 prill 1954 *Ruanda 7 nëntor 1962 * Saint Kitts dhe Nevis 26 tetor 1983 * Saint Lucia 6 mars 1980 * Saint Vincent dhe Grenadines 14 janar 1983 *Samoa 3 prill 1981 * San Marino 12 nëntor 1974 * Sao Tome dhe Principe 22 janar 1980 * Arabia Saudite 4 nëntor 1946 * Senegal 10 nëntor 1960 * Serbia (2) 20 dhjetor 2000 * Seychelles 18 tetor 1976 *Sierra Leone 28 mars 1962 *Singapor 8 tetor 2007 *Sllovakia 9 shkurt 1993 * Sllovenia 27 Maj 1992 *Ishujt Solomon 7 shtator 1993 *Somali 15 nëntor 1960 * Afrika e Jugut (3) 12 dhjetor 1994 * Spanjë 30 janar 1953 * Sri Lanka 14 nëntor 1949 * Sudan 26 nëntor 1956 * Suriname 16. Korrik 1976 * Swaziland 25 janar 1978 *Suedi 23 janar 1950 * Zvicër 28 Jan 1949 * Sirian Republika Arabe 16 nëntor 1946 * Taxhikistan 6 prill 1993 * Thailand 1 janar 1949 * Timorin-Leste 5 qershor 2003 * Togo 17 nëntor 1960 * Tonga 29 shtator 1980 * Trinidad dhe Tobago 2 nëntor 1962 *Tunizia 8 nëntor 1956 * Turqia 4 nëntor 1946 *Turkmenistani 17 gusht 1993 * Tuvalu 21 tetor 1991 *Uganda 9 nëntor 1962 * Ukrainë 12 Maj 1954 * Emiratet e Bashkuara Arabe 20. Prill 1972 * Mbretëria e Bashkuar e Britanisë së Madhe dhe Irlandës Veriore (4) 1 korrik 1997 * United Albania Republika e 6 mars 1962 * Shtetet e Bashkuara të Amerikës (5) 1. Tetor 2003 * Uruguaj 8 nëntor 1947 * Uzbekistan 26 tetor 1993 * Vanuatu 10 shkurt 1994 * Venezuela 25 nëntor 1946 * Vietnam 6 korrik 1951 * Jemen 2 prill 1962 * Zambia 9 nëntor 1964 * Zimbabve 22 shtator 1980 Associate anëtarët *Aruba 20 tetor 1987 * British Virgin Islands 24 nëntor 1983 * Kajman Ishujt 30 tetor 1999 * Macao, Kinë 25 tetor 1995 *Antilet Hollandeze 26 tetor 1983 * Tokelau 15 tetor 2001 Drerjtorët e përgjithshëm # Julian Huxley, (1946–1948) # Jaime Torres Bodet, (1948–1952) #John Wilkinson Taylor, (acting 1952–1953) # Luther Evans, (1953–1958) # Vittorino Veronese, (1958–1961) # René Maheu, (1961–1974; acting 1961) # Amadou-Mahtar M'Bow, (1974–1987) # Federico Mayor Zaragoza, (1987–1999) # Koichiro Matsuura, (1999–present) Lokacioni UNESCO ka zyra në shumë vende të botës; selia është në Paris, France. Referencat Lidhje të jashtme * UNESCO.org Official UNESCO website * UNESCO - Bureau of Strategic Planning UNESCO - Bureau of Strategic Planning **http://www.unesco.org/artcollectionOfficial link about the art collection ** whc.unesco.org Official World Heritage website with the full World Heritage List and extensive databases ** portal.unesco.org UNESCO offices worldwide ** portal.unesco.org UNESCO Culture Sector * unesco.org/webworld - Communication & Information Programme ** UNESCO - Information for All Programme ** World Press Freedom Day * TooYoo UNESCO Red Book on Endangered Languages * unescobkk.org Asia Pacific Heritage * UNESCO Science Prizes * UNESCO - Institute for Statistics * Download UNESCO Education Data * UNESCO - International Bureau of Education * UNESCO - International Institute for Educational Planning * UNESCO-UNEVOC International Centre for Technical and Vocational Education and Training * UNESCO Nairobi Education Programme * UNESCO.org Water sustainable development and conservation of freshwater resources in the world * UNESCO Institute for Lifelong Learning Kategoria:Organizata ndërkombëtare af:UNESCO an:UNESCO ar:يونسكو arz:يونيسكو ast:UNESCO az:YUNESKO bat-smg:UNESCO be:Арганізацыя ААН па пытаннях адукацыі, навукі і культуры (ЮНЕСКА) be-x-old:Арганізацыя Аб'яднаных Нацый па пытаньнях адукацыі, навукі і культуры bg:Организация на Обединените нации за образование, наука и култура bn:জাতিসংঘ শিক্ষা, বিজ্ঞান ও সংস্কৃতি সংস্থা br:UNESCO bs:UNESCO ca:UNESCO cs:UNESCO cy:UNESCO da:United Nations Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization de:UNESCO el:ΟΥΝΕΣΚΟ en:UNESCO eo:Unesko es:Unesco et:UNESCO eu:UNESCO ext:UNESCO fa:یونسکو ff:UNESCO fi:Unesco fo:UNESCO fr:Organisation des Nations unies pour l'éducation, la science et la culture frp:Organisacion des Nacions unies por l’èducacion, la science et la cultura fy:UNESCO ga:UNESCO gl:UNESCO he:אונסק"ו hi:युनेस्को hr:UNESCO ht:INESKO hu:UNESCO hy:Միավորված Ազգերի Կրթության, Գիտության և Մշակույթի Կազմակերպություն id:Organisasi Pendidikan, Ilmu Pengetahuan, dan Kebudayaan Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa is:Mennta-, vísinda- og menningarstofnun Sameinuðu þjóðanna it:Organizzazione delle Nazioni Unite per l'Educazione, la Scienza e la Cultura ja:国際連合教育科学文化機関 jv:UNESCO ka:იუნესკო kk:UNESCO km:យូណេស្កូ kn:ವಿಶ್ವಸಂಸ್ಥೆಯ ಶೈಕ್ಷಣಿಕ, ವೈಜ್ಞಾನಿಕ ಮತ್ತು ಸಾಂಸ್ಕೃತಿಕ ಆಯೋಗ ko:국제 연합 교육 과학 문화 기구 ku:UNESCO ky:ЮНЕСКО la:Societas Educativa, Scientifica, et Culturalis Consocietatis Nationum lb:UNESCO lij:UNESCO lt:UNESCO lv:UNESCO mk:УНЕСКО ml:യുനെസ്കോ mn:ЮНЕСКО mr:युनेस्को ms:UNESCO nap:Organizzazione d%27%27e Nazzione Aunite pe ll'Aducazione, 'a Scienza e 'a Cultura nds:UNESCO nl:UNESCO nn:UNESCO no:FNs organisasjon for utdannelse, vitenskap og kultur oc:UNESCO pl:UNESCO pms:UNESCO pt:Organização das Nações Unidas para a Educação, a Ciência e a Cultura qu:UNESCO ro:Organizaţia Naţiunilor Unite pentru Educaţie, Ştiinţă şi Cultură ru:Организация Объединённых Наций по вопросам образования, науки и культуры sc:UNESCO scn:UNESCO sh:UNESCO simple:United Nations Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization sk:Organizácia Spojených národov pre výchovu, vedu a kultúru sl:Organizacija Združenih narodov za izobraževanje, znanost in kulturo sr:Унеско sv:UNESCO sw:UNESCO ta:ஐக்கிய நாடுகள் கல்வி, அறிவியல், பண்பாட்டு நிறுவனம் te:యునెస్కో th:องค์การการศึกษา วิทยาศาสตร์ และวัฒนธรรมแห่งสหประชาชาติ tr:Birleşmiş Milletler Eğitim, Bilim ve Kültür Örgütü uk:ЮНЕСКО ur:یونیسکو vec:UNESCO vi:Tổ chức Giáo dục, Khoa học và Văn hóa Liên Hiệp Quốc war:UNESCO wuu:联合国教育科学文化组织 zh:联合国教育、科学及文化组织 zh-min-nan:UNESCO zh-yue:聯合國教科文組織